Kiroshima di Rossa
Kiroshima di Rossa is a Polish OC driver driving for the Renault e.dams team in the 2016 Season of the 4th tier. Debuting in 2011 for GP2 outfit Arden, Di Rossa had a highly successful and consistent first season. A podium in Japan being a major highlight in a season which saw him score points in 58% of the races that season. This form had not gone unnoticed, Force India were considerably impressed by the versatile Pole and offered him a drive for 2012 which the youngster duly accepted. Di Rossa joined a select group of drivers on his debut in Australia, by scoring points in his first race with a fine 6th place. He surpassed expectation with another points finish the following week in Malaysia. Di Rossa was involved in a horrific accident during the British Grand Prix, he clipped Felix Sonntag entering the fast Stowe left hander. The Force India was pitched upwards and dug into the gravel before rolling across floor eventually coming to rest at the barriers. Di Rossa miraculously only suffered minor injuries, and was substituted for the experienced Michael Mocho for the following Grand Prix in Germany. By the end of the season, Di Rossa had proven himself to be a reliable and consistent asset and only marginally finished behind his teammate, the more experienced Brit Armar Cah, in the overall standings as he ended up 17th overall. Seeking a move elsewhere for 2013. Sauber made the approach for the Poles services that season to replace Lotus bound, Robert Ionescu. It was here that Di Rossa established himself at the forefront of the midfield, points once again at the opening rounds in Australia and Malaysia set him on course for a fine season. Although he failed to score in the next 6 races, a fine fourth place in Germany began an incredible run of form that saw him finish in the points in eight of the last ten races. This run brought him 10th overall in the championship, a massive 42 points ahead of his teammate Oliver Glazebrook. Following this landslide victory and breakthrough season in the top flight, Di Rossa made a move to Lotus the next season, ironically once again replacing Ionescu, hoping the Enstone team would continue their winning form from the previous 2 seasons. Unfortunately, the 2014 season would be a disaster. The new Lotus was appallingly slow and cumbersome, fortunately the team had two upcoming talents in Di Rossa and David Greenwood, to drag the car to a handful of decent finishes. This difficult season ended with Di Rossa scoring only 13 points compared to the 66 the previous year, and behind his teammate Greenwood by a meagre 2 points. Looking to rebuild his reputation, Di Rossa joined the new American upstart Haas for 2015 for their first F1 season. The new car was not especially fast but was reliable with Di Rossa scoring the teams first ever points with a ninth place finish in Spain, following this up with seventh the next week at Monaco. GP4 GP2 OC Results GP4OC Results GP4 Formula E OC Results Category:Drivers